Ric-Xana Tarven
"Everyone deserves their own decision. Sith, and Jedi." : - X'av to Seion Tarus. Ric-Xana Tarven, now known as X'av, was a Jedi Knight, turned Sith. Initiated into the Jedi Order at 11, by 15, he was a Padawan to Kir O'raen. Following Knight-Hood, he took two Padawans, the first, Haberdash Vril, falling to the darkside. His other, Nydo Caho, also seemingly fell. After these events, he joined the Sith after being captured in a raid on the Jedi Temple. He was the Apprentice to Darth Acheronus. He eventually left the Sith in an effort to save the life of Sore'i Fei. His attempt was in vain. X'av sent himself into an exile to Ilum, where he trained, and studied. He soon returned to the galaxy, bearing the title of Saarai-Kaar of the Jensaarai. Childhood Ric-Xana Tarven was raised in a small city in the temperate zones of Glee Anselm. His family was relatively poor, his father an avid gambler. His mother worked hard to see to his education, and hope of him having a greater future. He enjoyed his home on Glee Anselm, and never wished to leave. However, his father had other plans. Unknown to Ric-Xana, his father had made a deal with the wrong person, and lost. Unable to repay his debts, their family was forced to run to Coruscant. His father told Ric-Xana it was a 'Get away'. When they arrived, a passing Jedi felt Ric-Xana's strength in the Force. He stopped the fearful family, explaining who he was. He took a blood test on Ric-Xana discovering his Force-Sensitivity. The Jedi asked if Ric-Xana wanted to become a Jedi. Ric-Xana had heard many stories, and was excited, yet nervous. He looked to his parents, asking if he could. The father, loving his son, allowed Ric-Xana to go with his blessings as well as 500 credits. Ric-Xana was initiated short-after. Initiate Years : "How incredibly interesting!" : - Ric-Xana to an unknown Jedi Trainer. As an initiate, Ric-Xana was stationed at the Coruscant Temple. He later was moved to Dantooine, and then back to Coruscant. He met several people, becoming their friends. Some of these persons were: Seion Tarus, and Kir O'raen. He was an energetic initiate, curious about the world. He enjoyed the lessons, for the time. He loved learning of lightsaber combat, and all it required. He excelled with Shii-Cho, utilizing it often to disarm and trip his opponents. He became adept with it, and enjoyed sparring often. Along with lightsabers, he enjoyed Force Push. He decided to focus on Push, more so than his other powers. Becoming Kir O'raen's Padawan Soon after becoming adept in the basic abilities, and Forms, he was confronted by Kir O'raen. He was questioned by him, as Kir asked him on which path he desired. After answering with Guardian, he was taken by Kir as his Padawan learner. Padawan Years : "More chores, Master O'raen? Lovely." : - Ric-Xana to Kir O'raen. He was taught many abilities by Kir, as well as a couple of Forms. He was taught how to absorb energy through control, and how to influence others' minds into disappearing. He became adept at Ataru, and Makashi. He taught himself Makashi, after receiving permission from his Master. His Master, before each lesson, had Ric-Xana complete various chores for the Order. Such as: Sweeping the halls; Organizing the archives; Cleaning his dorm; and, maintenance on O'raen's ship. Journey to Ilum Ric-Xana and his Master soon traversed to Ilum to acquire crystals for Ric-Xana's lightsaber. Upon arriving, they made their way through the snow. They neared the cave entrance, Kir telling Ric-Xana to go into the cave, and find his crystal. Ric-Xana ignited his trainer, making his way through the dark cave. He used the light of the trainer, feeling along the walls. He stopped, as he felt a sensation that called to him. He made his way further into the cave, coming to a dead end. He moved forward through the dark, sticking out his hand. A sharp sound was heard, as a brilliant-blue crystal flew into his hand. He moved his saber over it, looking down, as he smiled. As he neared the exit, he met up with O'raen, who had been off doing his own objectives. They returned outside, only to find a large beast directly next to their ship. As Ric-Xana ignited his trainer, Kir raised his hand, casting a Beast Tame over it. It fell down, going to sleep. Ric-Xana neared it, disigniting his blade as he walked through the snow. He turned back, as Kir told him to get the engines warmed up. He did so, as Kir entered the ship. The beast rose from the ground as they took off, letting out a howl. Battle on Hoth As the attack on the Sith base on Hoth came closer, Ric-Xana was called to aid in the Jedi strike team. He was rather excited, as this would be his first true battle. Jedi Master Seion Tarus was standing by Ric-Xana as the shuttle neared the ice planet. He looked to him, telling him to stay with him. Ric-Xana acknowledged him, nodding his head. The shuttle touched down, as two teams, Ric-Xana and Tarus, and the others, lept out of it. Ric-Xana and Tarus would make their way into the base through an air-duct, as the other team engaged, and distracted, the enemy. Climbing through the vents, they soon exited. Tarus moved ahead, soon signalling Ric-Xana to move up. They moved behind a Sith Soldier, quickly knocking him out. They took his key card, moving to the first door they came to. Swiping the card, the door slid open, as they entered. They glanced around, looking for their targets. As they moved to the left, they saw a small generator. As Tarus began to disable the generator with the Force, a Sith Soldier entered the room. Ric-Xana pounced on him, knocking him out with a quick blow to his head. He looked back to Tarus, as the Jedi Master finished. Soon moving up to a series of catwalks, they split up. As Ric-Xana moved to various generators, eliminating them, Tarus did the same. The battle outside escalated, as Sith and Jedi fell from gunfire, and lightsabers. Ric-Xana entered a small room, as he heard sabers clash inside the complex. Knowing something must be amiss, he moved to the sound, entering a dormitory. He saw Morzan Kharanos in a duel with Tarus. Ric-Xana rushed into the room, engaging Morzan's staff using Shii-Cho. Together, Tarus and Ric-Xana made it out of the room, and into the catwalks. They turned, speeding away with the Force, exiting the base. Ric-Xana jumped down next to Soren Rade, aiding him in a duel against a Dark Lord. As Republic Gunfire rained down, they made their get-away, entering a gunship. Helping a Droid With their mission completed, the strike team returned to the temple on Coruscant. Ric-Xana returned to his standard training regime, completing chores, and being taught by his Master. However, he soon saw a familiar droid being taken away by Republic soldiers to have his memory wiped. Unable to agree with this, Ric-Xana waited for the droid, HK-36-2, to come back out. As he did, Ric-Xana confronted the confused droid, asking him who he was. The droid, however, simply stated he was a "Jedi droid". Ric-Xana told him who he was, and asked if he wanted his memory back. HK-36-2 said yes, and they set off for the control center. As they entered, they slid along the wall, avoiding a Republic patrol. Moving past them, into a different corridor, he mind-tricked the persons infront of them, allowing them entrance into the maintenance center. Plugging HK-36-2 into the mainframe, he uploaded all of HK's information. Soon after, the droid requested that Ric-Xana remove his current protocol, and activate a new one, labeled REVENGE. Ric-Xana was hesitant at first, but soon agreed, shutting off HK, and performing the update. The droid thanked Ric-Xana, as he left. Adulthood : "Do not allow your emotions to overcome you..." : - Ric-Xana to his padawan, Haberdash Vril. WIP. Personality and Traits : "Alright, let's do this!" : - Ric-Xana, shortly before a race started. Ric-Xana Tarven was an incredibly lively being. He constantly sought adventure in his youth, and loved to meet new people. When an authority figure spoke, he listened. However, he did have his times of misbehavior. His lust for adventure would often get him caught in awkward places, such as seeing Hura Felaya naked as he climbed out a river. These awkward moments would shape him into a more mature individual as he became a Jedi Knight. Later on, as his authority grew more, and his power grew more, his lively attitude would all but disappear. After his fall, becoming X'av, he lost his joy all together, becoming a hardened individual. His beliefs changed, as did his philosophy. Philosophy X'av follows the philosophy given by his master, which is: "Through years of investigating what would be the best structure for the Sith, I agree with the Emperor it would be the current one. As it has managed to break into the Galaxy, mowing down everything in its path. When did the Sith managed to do what before? Never. But the truth it, there are many who wish to break it, and such individuals must be assassinated or murdered in public to show everyone that they must think as the Emperor, and only as him. This structure gives rewards to the ones with honor, and less to the ones without it, that is what I will always support. Even if the Jedi are our enemies, we should look at them as an obstacle we will prevail over in time, they cannot hold the resistance forever, even the wisest Jedi Master's know this. Last part of my investigation took me into the depths of my own mind, to really see do I agree with the Emperor. And I came to a conclusion I do not, but his will is stronger them mine, and he can sway thousands of Sith in one sentence, his power is grand, we must follow it and became grand ourselves... Long Live the Emperor!" - Acheronus's Holocron. Saber Stances X'av knows nearly all of the stances, other than Niman. However, he has learned all the others, but has forgotten most of Juyo. He also can perform Jar'Kai. *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru *Form V: Djem-So *Form VII: Juyo Powers and Abilities X'av can perform the following Force Powers and Abilities: *Master Illusion/Force Phantom *Force Wave/Whirlwind *Force Repulse *Force Mindtrick *Lightsaber Kinesis *Force Orb *Force Valor *Dark Rage *Stasis Field *Saber Barrier Technique *Force Telekinesis *Cho Mai, Cho Mok, Et Cetera *Jar'Kai *Sokan *Force Protect *Alter Image *Quey'Tek Stats His Statistics are... = Meager. 10 = Poor. 20 = Decent. 30 = Good. 40 = Great. Strength +30 Dexterity +22 Intelligence +35 Charisma +21 Constitution +30 Wisdom +31 Skills: Computer Use: +40 Security: +33 Demolitions: +18 Repair: +14 Persuade: +16 Treat Injury: +28 Stealth: +35.